


Come the Night

by humanitys_cutest



Category: Cool Kiz on the Block, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, adult toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not," Jiwon confirms, seemingly satisfied. "Well then...what if I were to join you tonight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so please excuse any awkwardness lol. Comments are love ^^ Also, this is set in the same universe as "You Can Try", but that doesn't have to be read first.

Changmin lies on the bench in the locker room; everyone around him is bustling and chattering as they change from their sweaty practice clothes into the fresh ones their respective stylists had provided. His eyes are closed, one leg bent and foot lying flat on the bench while the other is planted on the floor, one arm supporting his head.

He listens to the cast chatting, picking up snippets of one conversation before another perks his attention and he listens to that instead.

"Changmin hyung?"

Changmin opens one eye at the voice to see John above him, looking down curiously.

"Hyung are you okay?"

Changmin opens the other eye and smiles at him. "Yeah I'm fine, just resting my eyes for a bit."

John nods, face serious. "Okay, that's good, we had a long day."

Changmin hums his agreement, eyes closing again.

Eventually the talking quiets down to murmuring, and then there is complete silence as one by one the cast leaves the locker room. Changmin opens his eyes to see Julien standing above him, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looks down at Changmin.

"You're such a good boy, Changmin-ah."

Changmin suppresses the small shiver that wants to make its way up his spine. He hates how Julien can pull such a reaction out of him so easily.

Julien crouches next to him, and Changmin follows his progress down with his eyes. "I told you to stay after everyone left, and you did, and so smoothly too. Why can't you be as obedient in bed?"

Changmin grins, a laugh bubbling out of his throat. "It'd be no fun then, you know that hyung."

Julien tips his head in concede, and then stands up, holding out a hand for Changmin to take.

Changmin takes his hand, and then lets out an oof of surprise when Julien pulls him up quickly and spins him around, pushing him against the lockers behind him. Julien cages him between the lockers and his own hard body, hands against the lockers on either side of Changmin's waist. He presses himself against Changmin's body, kissing his lips with all the desperation of a man who has been holding off for far too long.

Changmin chuckles softly, and then brings his arms up around Julien's shoulders, carding them gently through his hair. He kisses him back, mouth sliding over his until Julien licks at his lips, asking for entrance and Changmin parts his lips in acquiesce.

"Can you come over tonight?" Julien murmurs against his lips.

"I can but I'm tired. I was gonna sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak."

"Whatever," Changmin said, bringing one hand down between their bodies and cupping Julien's crotch. Julien groans, hips jerking away automatically before coming back to press himself into Changmin's hand.

Changmin chuckles, slipping his hand into Julien's shorts and wrapping his fingers around the man's impressive shaft, stroking him lightly, nibbling on his lips all the while.

"Harder, Changmin-ah," Julien growls at him.

"No, I don't think I will," he murmurs, continuing with his gentle touching. He knows it's not giving Julien much friction, but feeling the older man grow hard in his hand from just his light teasing gives him immense satisfaction.

"You little-" Julien doesn't get to tell Changmin what he is though, because at that moment footsteps sound from outside the doorway to the locker room, and they both freeze.

Then the door is opening, and they both fly away from each other, Changmin taking his hand out of Julien's pants so fast he slams it against the locker behind him, flinching at the sharp stab of pain he feels a second later.

Julien, meanwhile, tried to get away from Changmin so quickly the back of his knees hit the bench Changmin had been resting on, and he falls backward, landing with a thump that knocks the air out of his lungs, the back of his knees caught on the bench.

Coach Jiwon is standing at the door, staring at the sight before him, one hand still on the knob. Changmin wants to laugh, knows the image they present is comical, but his stomach is twisting painfully from the fear of being caught.

They stand in awkward silence for a minute, Julien still on the floor as if he has given up on life.

Jiwon narrows his eyes. "I knew it."

Changmin is dumbstruck, and doesn't know how to respond to that, so he says nothing.

Julien lets out a sigh, and slumps his head against the tiles of the locker room floor.

Jiwon steps into the room, snapping the door shut behind him and coming to stand beside Julien, offering him a hand. Julien takes his hand and stands up, letting out a groan of pain as his back pops.

"Jeez Coach you scared the shit out of us."

Changmin is amazed Julien seems okay.

Jiwon chuckles, and then asks, "Are you guys together?"

Changmin glances at Julien. Julien is staring back, gaze intense. Changmin swallows, and then looks away. "Um, not really."

Julien says nothing, and Changmin pretends not to see the flash of disappointment cross his handsome face.

Jiwon raises an eyebrow. "Not really? You either are, or you're not. So which is it?"

Julien saves him, all the while looking at Changmin steadily. "No, we're not together."

And maybe Changmin is imagining the longing in his voice?

"You're not," Jiwon confirms, seemingly satisfied. "Well then...what if I were to join you tonight?"

Julien and Changmin both whip around to face him, shocked.

Jiwon just raises an eyebrow.

"Hyung-nim are you serious?" Julien says, staring at him.

"I am," Jiwon says coolly. "What do you say?"

"Um, isn't hyung-nim married?" Julien asks, a little timidly, and Changmin wants to laugh at such a huge man being so nervous.

"So? It's not like I'm inviting my wife to watch us."

Julien looks startled, and then lets out a laugh.

Changmin feels overwhelmed all of a sudden. He is too exhausted, too mentally unprepared to be thinking about this, the implications and the possibilities and the risks, not to mention the pain, because there is no doubt in his mind that he will be the one on the receiving end of...everything.

No pun intended.

He looks at Julien, hoping the older man will know what to do, because while the idea of being surrounded by two, strong, huge guys sounds extremely appealing, it's also extremely daunting. Changmin has never done anything like this before, and frankly, the thought scares him.

Jiwon is watching his face carefully. "Changmin-ah? You don't have to agree, you can say no."

Changmin shifts uncomfortably. What do I do, what do I do?

He isn't completely averse to the idea, because he's seen Jiwon's muscles and wanted to touch them, run his hands up and down his arms, wanted to feel them pinning him down. But he doesn't want to rush into this either, wants to think about this and maul over the idea, wants to make sure he won't regret anything.

"Um-"

"I'm in," Julien cuts in. Changmin looks at him, a little surprised.

Jiwon looks pleased. "Good. Changmin-ah?"

Changmin knows that Jiwon now knows that he's wavering, because Julien agreed, so it must be okay right? Julien has never hurt him, nothing beyond what Changmin asked for himself, anyway.

He sees Jiwon give Julien a look, but Changmin doesn't understand it.

Julien comes to stand behind him, lifting his hands to massage at his shoulders, and brings his lips close to his ear. Changmin can't repress the shiver this time, and Julien laughs softly in his ears. "It's okay Changminnie, it'll be good, we'll make it good for you," he whispers, and Changmin whimpers.

Julien kisses his ear and then lifts his head, dropping his arms to circle them around Changmin's waist.

Jiwon walks closer to him, until there's less than a foot between them and Changmin has to look up at him. "Don't worry Changmin-ah, let hyung-deul take care of you, okay?" and his voice is all calm and soothing, as if he was talking to a frightened deer.

Jiwon leans closer, almost a bit carefully, as though he is gauging Changmin's reaction. When Changmin does nothing but stare at his lips, he gets rid of the distance between them and kisses Changmin.

Changmin is too surprised to do anything at first, but when Jiwon nips at his lips lightly, as if trying to get a response out of him, he makes a sound and brings his hands up to hold his face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He feels Julien's arms tighten around his waist.

Jiwon gives his lips a final nip and then breaks away. He grins at Changmin, and Changmin can do nothing but stare at the beautiful face in front of him. "So yeah?"

His brain breaks again. "Uh I'm- I'm not- I don't-"

"Changminnie needs time to think," Julien announces, saving him yet again. "He'll let us know by tomorrow night. You'll be in Korea tomorrow right, Changmin-ah?" He grabs him by the shoulders again as he talks and steers him around Jiwon, towards the door. Changmin stutters out a yeah, flustered.

Relieved, he gives Julien a grateful smile. Julien just squeezes his shoulder slightly. Changmin looks behind him; Jiwon is still standing there, but he's grinning, looking like a tiger who caught his prey. His eyes slip down to Changmin's ass, and Changmin turns away, cheeks red as Julien leads him out of the building and into his manager-hyung's waiting car.

***

The next day, Changmin does nothing but think about that night. Thankfully, he has nothing but dance practice for their upcoming BigEast fanmeeting, and most of the moves are automatic to him, but Yunho insisted on the practice because Changminnie what if we forgot some of the moves?~

Changmin secretly thinks it's because Yunho is bored and has nothing better to do. He doesn't say this out loud though.

After not hearing Yunho calling him for the fifth time, so out of the moment was he, Yunho stops the practice and sends the dancers out for a break. After they all file out, Yunho turns and glares at him.

Changmin slumps against the mirrors. "What."

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Don't play stupid Changmin. I know something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

Stupid hyungs and their stupid abilities to see right through him.

Changmin says nothing, fiddling instead with the cap on his water bottle.

Yunho comes to sit across from him, Indian-style. He puts a hand on Changmin's knee. "Changmin-ah?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just...thinking about something."

Yunho nods. "What are you thinking about?"

He's quiet for another moment, staring at the floor, and then decides to tell Yunho everything. Yunho would know what to do. He always did.

"Yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" Yunho prompts gently.

Changmin licks his lips. "Yesterday Jiwon hyung...invited me to a threesome."

There, he said it. He glances up at Yunho; his leader is currently looking like an idiot in an attempt to school his features.

"A threesome," Yunho says, as if he wants to confirm what he's hearing to Changmin.

Changmin rolls his eyes. "Yes a threesome."

"Between you, Jiwon hyung, and Julien hyung?"

"Yeah."

Yunho is quiet for a moment. "So what's the problem?"

Changmin sputters; Yunho is such an idiot.

"What do you mean what's the problem? It's a fucking threesome! I've never done that before!"

"There's a first time for everything," Yunho says, grinning.

Changmin glares at him. "So you think I should do it?"

Yunho shrugs. "Sure, you may not get another opportunity, guys taller than you being so rare. They're practically unicorns."

Changmin rolls his eyes; of course Yunho would make everything so simple. Go for a threesome Changminnie they're all taller than you!

"I'm surprised Julien is okay with it though."

Changmin looks up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Doesn't he like you? You told me he got super jealous when you mentioned me. Why would he agree to share you now?"

Changmin grins. "Oh yeah, he got really mad so he started fucking me even harder-"

Yunho slaps his hands against his ears. "Do not need to know la la la la~!" he says loudly.

Changmin laughs, and Yunho glares at him as he brings his hands down.

"I think you should go for it. You'll probably have fun. If I know you, and I do, you're probably worried about the risks of being caught, but they both understand how discreet they need to be if you're involved. I don't think you need to worry about getting hurt either. They both look like they'll take care of you."

Changmin chews on his bottom lip. Yunho's right; he's thinking about this way too much. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, he knows they won't let him get hurt.

"Yeah, okay. You're right."

Yunho nods, and then gets up to call the dancers back.

Changmin takes out his phone and texts Jiwon.

Okay.

***

He arrives later that night at Julien's apartment, wearing a thin, slightly too big gray shirt with a dipping v-neck and black skinny jeans.

He's had to talk to himself all evening, while he drove home from practice and showered and changed into clean clothes and did his hair, and then watched tv mindlessly, waiting for 8 o'clock to arrive.

Now, he's waiting for Julien to open the door and feeling horribly skittish.

He's about to run away and never look back when the door opens. Julien is standing there wearing a baby blue button up and white pants that hug his thighs. He smells fresh and clean and Changmin sort of wants to bury his face in his neck.

"Changminnie," he says, smiling, and all of Changmin's fear and anxiety evaporates with just the sound of his name said so softly and affectionately. He feels himself relax, and knows this evening will be good. Julien reaches out to take his wrist and pull him inside.

He closes the door behind Changmin and then kisses him, and Changmin hums as he kisses back. They break apart after a moment, and Changmin takes off his shoes and comes inside the apartment he's come to know so well. Jiwon is sitting on the couch watching television, but he stands up and comes closer when he sees Changmin.

"Can I have a kiss too?" he says, grinning.

Changmin doesn't hesitate this time; he walks right up to Jiwon and puts his hands on his broad shoulders, leaning up slightly on his tippy toes to kiss him.

Jiwon smiles into the kiss, apparently happy, and then says "You taste so good Changminnie."

Changmin makes a sound, and he thinks he could spend the entire evening kissing Jiwon's soft lips, but behind him Julien makes an impatient sound.

"Speaking of things tasting good, let's have dinner now."

Jiwon breaks away, and takes Changmin's hand. "Hold on, not yet. Come here Changmin I have something for you."

Jiwon looks at Julien, and Julien suddenly grins and walks towards his room. "Come on."

Changmin lets Jiwon lead him after Julien.

When they get there, Julien is already rummaging around in his closet, and finally takes out a black bag.

He walks over to Changmin and hands the bag to him.

Jiwon lets go of his hand and stands behind him, arms around his waist as he watches over Changmin's shoulder. Changmin takes it a bit hesitantly, and after one glance inside he snaps it closed. He looks up at Julien and then twists in Jiwon's arms to look at him, both who are watching him carefully.

"Open it Changminnie, we bought it just for you," Jiwon says, voice low and husky, dropping kisses on the back of his neck.

He looks back down at the bag, and opens it again slowly. Yupp, still there. Carefully, almost delicately, he takes out the two items in the bag.

A butt plug. And a cock ring.

He stares at them both for a second as if he's never toys before.

"You'll wear both of those while we have dinner, okay baby?" Jiwon says, kissing the side of his neck now.

Changmin hesitates. He didn't know there would be toys.

"You can still say no Changmin-ah. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Julien says, walking over and circling his own arms around Changmin's waist, forcing his arms between the front of Jiwon's body and the back of Changmin's.

Jiwon hums his agreement, smoothing his hands across Changmin's abs.

Sandwiched between the two taller men, Changmin feels safe and warm. He makes a decision.

"No it's- I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Jiwon asks.

"Yes. I want to."

Jiwon makes a pleased sound and Julien kisses his shoulder. "Good boy. Put both on and use how much ever lube you need to, it's over there. Come out whenever you're ready, okay pretty boy?"

"Okay."

They both kiss his cheeks and then leave, closing the door softly behind them.

Changmin stares at the toys in his hands, suddenly rethinking his life choices. He lets out a huff, and then thinks _fuck it, I've already come this far_.

He opens both items, and shoves his pants down to his thighs. He fits the cock ring onto himself, and it's uncomfortable at first but he manages to adjust the straps so that its still doing its job, but not uncomfortably so. He grabs the lube Julien has left on the nightstand. After thinking for a second, he takes a condom out of Julien's drawer too, and then rolls it onto the butt plug. He squeezes some lube onto his hand and spreads it on the butt plug. He preps himself quickly and then pushes the plug into his body.

It's a little...weird, at first. Especially when he moves just slightly and the plug moves around inside him. It just barely hits his prostate and Changmin repeats the movement, trying to get it to push against it more firmly and the plug stabs at his prostate. Changmin lets out an involuntary moan of pleasure. But that move was awkward and there was no way he could keep doing that. The plug reaches just deep enough to tickle against it and keep him on the edge of pleasure. His cock is already half hard. Changmin groans; is this what he was going to have to deal with through dinner?

He pulls his pants up and cleans up his mess, washing his hands in Julien's en suite. Taking a deep breath, he opens the bedroom door and steps into the living room. It's empty, and Changmin hears sounds from the kitchen so he heads there, hyperaware of the plug and cock ring.

Both of the older men are preparing dinner, talking as they work.

Changmin stands in the doorway, content to watch them. They notice him soon enough, and Julien takes his hand and pulls him into the room.

"You're pretty and all but you still have to work," Julien teases. "Go set the table. Utensils are in that drawer."

"Aww but hyung~" Changmin whines, dragging himself to the drawer Julien pointed at in a show of childishness.

Jiwon slaps his ass lightly, causing the plug inside him to move and Changmin to yelp, jumping away from him. Jiwon just grins at him. "How does it feel?"

Changmin shifts. "Alright, I guess."

"Is it hurting you?"

"No." And it wasn't. It almost felt good, if he could just get some more Goddamn friction against his prostate.

"Okay good. Now do work," Jiwon says, turning back to the stove.

Changmin grumbles under his breath the entire time as he proceeds to take out the necessary utensils. He goes back and forth between the kitchen and the dining table, carrying plates and glasses and a wine bottle. Every move shifts the plug inside him, and Changmin wants so badly to just touch himself and shove it deeper in, but he can't and instead becomes harder and harder. The cock ring is certainly doing its job.

Finally the table is all set and dinner is ready; they all gather around the dining table, Changmin sitting next to Julien with Jiwon across from him.

And fuck.

The minute he sits he half jumps back up. The butt plug had moved deeper into him and stabbed right into his prostate, and the pleasure the movement gave was almost too much. He just barely suppresses a moan, instead letting out a choked sound.

Both Julien and Jiwon look at him, and then grin when they realize why he jumped up.

"Feels good Changminnie?" Jiwon says, looking way too happy.

"Um."

"Good, sit down."

Changmin hesitates for a moment, contemplates just eating dinner while standing, but Jiwon doesn't look like he'll take no for an answer, so he sits back down gingerly. It doesn't do him much good; the plug is pushing against his prostate and he thinks he'll die before dinner is over. His cock is swelling to an uncomfortable size, and he wants so badly to rip off the cock ring and jack off, but he can't. He tries not to shift too much, and they begin to eat.

He pours wine into both their glasses, and then his own. They certainly don't seem to be in any rush; they take their time eating, chatting about basketball and strategies and wines, the last only so Changmin would join in. He has become uncharacteristically quiet, sure that he will moan the second he opens his mouth, and so he keeps quiet. His face is flushed from both the wine and the constant tendrils of pleasure curling up his spine. They keep prodding at him to talk, and he feels really accomplished when he can share his knowledge of red wines without making any embarrassing sounds.

And they still take their time. It's been about 20 minutes since they started eating, and Jiwon is still sipping at his wine. Changmin is sure the bastard is doing it on purpose.

Changmin squirms around in his seat; his cock feels like it will burst and he kinda wants to cry, the pleasure thrumming against him like pelts of rain, bordering on painful now. His boxers have long been wet with precum.

Julien takes pity on him, and puts his hands underneath his arms before lifting him onto his lap, seating him sideways on his thighs with his ass half in the air. The plug isn't pushing into his prostate anymore, and Changmin is so relieved he wants to kiss Julien. So he does, wrapping his arms around Julien's neck and pressing his lips to his.

Jiwon and Julien both chuckle at his dilemma, and he just glares at Jiwon as Julien feeds him pieces of chicken, chewing angrily and doing his best to let Jiwon know how mad he is at him.

Jiwon just raises a damn eyebrow and continues sipping his wine.

Jiwon has no mercy whatsoever. The strictness in him isn't just on the court, apparently. He takes his time cleaning up, making sure the kitchen is spotless while Changmin sits in Julien's lap.

Really, who actually wipes the floor as soon as they finish eating?

Well Changmin does, but he haughtily ignores this fact as he glares daggers at Jiwon's back.

After cleaning up the kitchen they move to the living room, where Jiwon flounces onto the sofa and reaches for the control, calmly turning it on and flipping through channels.

Changmin stands dumbstruck, unable to believe this man. Here he is about to explode and Jiwon is watching tv? Unbelievable.

Julien moves passed him and stretches out on the other couch, motioning for Changmin to join him. Changmin throws Jiwon another angry look, but Jiwon completely ignores him, high school aged actors and bad acting on tv apparently more interesting.

He goes over to Julien and lies on top of him, hard as fuck cock rubbing against Julien's abs and giving him more friction than he needs at the moment. He moans, because it feels so fucking good and he wants more but he's not getting it and tries to get up, but then Julien wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him. Changmin's lips are turned down into a pout, and Julien laughs.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?"

"Jiwon hyung is an ass," Changmin whines into his jaw, lifting his hips so that his cock isn't touching anything. He's too hard, it hurts too much.

"I heard that," Jiwon calls from the other couch, and when Changmin turns to glare at him the bastard isn't even looking at him.

"Good," he spits out, ready to murder someone, preferably him.

Jiwon finally turns his eyes away from the screen and looks at him, and Changmin thinks that if the cock ring hadn’t been restricting him he would have come just from the look in his eyes alone. It was so commanding, so _what did you just say_ , that Changmin feels his anger dissipate and excitement crawls up his body.

The look in his eyes clearly says come here, and Changmin switches tactics, getting off Julien and coming to Jiwon. Clearly his anger means nothing to Jiwon, so he’ll try something else. This method, at least, has never failed to get him what he wants.

He straddles Jiwon’s lap, folding his long legs on either side of Jiwon’s legs, and circles his arms around his neck. The plug pushes against his prostate again, sending a jolt of pleasure through him, and this time he doesn’t try to keep the moan back, letting Jiwon know exactly how turned on he is.

“Hyung please,” Changmin whimpers, licking his lips and pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth and his jaw and his neck, hoping his show of neediness will sway Jiwon.

And it does.

Jiwon’s careful control wavers. He gets up without a word, lifting Changmin with him, who makes a happy sound, and motions for Julien to follow. To his own bedroom.

Julien rolls his eyes and follows them, but Changmin can see the bulge in his white pants.

He can feel Jiwon’s erection too, pressing into the crack of his ass.

Jiwon drops him onto the bed and immediately brings his hand to Changmin’s shirt, raising it up. Changmin shivers from the cold air that hits his naked skin, and lifts his arms up like a good boy, letting the shirt slip over his head. Jiwon takes his own shirt off and throws it on the floor, and then climbs onto the bed while crooking his finger at Julien, who is already half naked.

Julien crawls on top of Changmin, kissing his throat and biting his collarbone, and coming down to play with his nipples. Changmin’s eyes flutter shut, moaning as he feels Julien’s hot mouth leaving wet trails all over his upper body. Jiwon swoops in from the side and swallows Changmin’s moans, and he finds his hands lifting into the older man’s hair, grip anything but gentle as his body jerks from Julien’s mistrations. “Please…”

“Please what Changminnie?” Jiwon growls.

“Please let me come,” and it comes out needier than he intended. Julien is still flicking his tongue against one of his nipple, fingers playing with the other one.

He’s been wearing the plug and cock ring for almost 40 minutes now, 40 minutes of constant stimulation, and he’s sure the hardness of his dick can’t be healthy. He can just imagine the color.

“Not yet, Changminnie. We want this to be good for you, and it will be,” he promises, hand gently stroking his cheeks.

Changmin snaps his teeth at his fingers, anger returning. “No, fucking _now_ , you dick!”

“Tsk tsk. Now you’re showing your true colors. Julien wasn’t kidding when he said you were a brat,” he says, lazily drawing circles around the nipple that Julien wasn’t sucking on.

The words anger him more than they should, because he knows Jiwon is just teasing him, but all of a sudden he is snarling at him and tackling Jiwon, pushing Julien off in the process. He pins Jiwon down, the other man looking surprised that Changmin could do such a thing to him, but the truth is he could only do it because Jiwon was not expecting him to. The plug moves around in him and he grits his teeth against a groan.

“ _Do you have any idea how fucking hard I am take off the cock ring and fuck me this second_ ,” he glares at him, and then takes advantage to his surprise to bite his shoulder, not even trying to be gentle.

Sure enough, as soon as the the first wave of pain hits him, Jiwon surges up and flips them around, completely in control now. He holds Changmin’s hands down, and then looks at him all amused. “Baby, why didn’t you just take if off yourself? Go to the bathroom after dinner and jack off?”

Changmin pauses. _Why hadn’t he?_

“I’ll tell you why. Because I didn’t say you could. And you’re such a good boy, you always listen to your hyung-deul,” Jiwon all but coos at him.

Changmin snaps his teeth at him again and tries to punch him, but Jiwon holds him down firmly. _He doesn’t listen to anyone…._

But he had listened to Jiwon, hadn’t he?

“You know, Julien, maybe we should have brought handcuffs. Like, four of them,” he says, not taking his eyes off Changmin’s angry ones.

 _Four?_ Changmin thinks, pretty sure he only has two hands, but then _Oh_.

Julien grins, watching the show with leisure. “But why? I like it when he fights me.”

“I like it too, but I kind of want to torture him some more. Won’t that be fun?” Jiwon says, eyes glinting.

“I suppose. Take off his pants, let’s see his dick.”

Changmin growls, annoyed that they’re talking about him as though he isn’t right there. “Shut the fuck up you dicks I’m right here.”

“Changminnie you have such a potty mouth, how can someone who looks like such a puppy talk like that?” Jiwon purrs, leaning down to kiss him, and he doesn’t seem all that surprised when Changmin bites his lips. To his credit, he doesn’t flinch away, letting Changmin bite him until his jaw hurts, staring at his eyes the whole time. He finally lets go, and feels only a little sorry when he sees blood on Jiwon’s lips and the indentations made from his teeth. But not a lot.

Jiwon licks his lips, and then looks up at Julien. “Hold him down.”

Julien moves to sit above him, lifting Changmin’s head into his lap and then holding his arms down by the wrists. He looks down at Changmin, upside down in Changmin’s vision, and then leans down to kiss him. Changmin welcomes his kiss, moans into his mouth as Julien’s tongue dips in and licks his palate. He tries to lift his arms to hold his head, but then remembers that he’s still being held down when he can’t move. He lets out an unhappy sound and Julien breaks away, chuckling. Changmin whines and follows his lips, wanting more. But just then he feels hands on his hips, and he looks down to see Jiwon watching them while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

“You guys are so hot.”

“Jealous?” Changmin sneers.

“Just a little,” Jiwon answers, and then finally yanks Changmin’s pants and wet boxers down.

All three of them stare at his cock as if they’ve never seen one before. It’s an angry shade of red, swelled to an unbelievable size and Changmin is slightly amazed that it hasn’t snapped the cock ring off yet.

“Woah,” Jiwon says, voicing all of their thoughts, but Changmin is completely thrown off when he bends down and licks a wet stripe up his oozing cock. He lets out a choked shout, jolting off the bed and it’s only Julien’s hands on his wrists keeping him from flying off.

It’s just a single lick, but Changmin has been hard for the better part of an hour now and is hypersensitive, sure he would come the second the cock ring is taken off.

Which needs to be soon.

He can’t take it anymore; he resorts to outright begging, cock too hard and painful now for him to be angry. He pleads with them, begs and whines and whimpers as they both run their tongues all over his body, studiously avoiding his cock and nipples. Still held down by Julien’s strong arms, Changmin can do nothing.

Jiwon sits up after a while, and then looks at him for a second before, “You’ll do as I say right baby?”

Changmin whimpers, nods. Words are too much right now.

“Alright baby, hands and knees.”

Changmin wants to cry; Julien lets go of his hands and he turns around like a good kid. He wants to touch himself but doesn’t know if it’s allowed, so he only waits as Julien moves behind him and suddenly Jiwon is in front of him on his knees, and Changmin stares.

Jiwon is completely naked, cock hard and standing at attention, right at his eye level. He lets Changmin watch him as he strokes himself, and Changmin unconsciously licks his lips.

“You want this in your mouth?”

Changmin looks up at him through his bangs, and nods his head. Oh yes, he wants.

“Be a little patient okay puppy?”

Changmin drops his eyes back down to Jiwon’s cock. It’s throbbing.

He doesn’t know what Julien is doing behind him, but then he feels a hand on his hip as Julien slowly pulls the butt plug out. He jerks away from Julien, face right into Jiwon’s cock, and backs away quickly, but not before getting a taste of the precum and licking his lips.

Jiwon sees, and he smirks.

Changmin swallows and looks behind him. Julien has gotten rid of the butt plug, he doesn’t know where, and is currently rolling a condom onto his dick.

“Changmin-ah you’re so well prepared for me,” Julien breathes over his hole, and he clenches at the words.

Julien kisses his ass cheeks and then rises on his knees, gripping his hips tightly. “Ready, pretty boy?”

Changmin doesn’t answer, just shoves his ass back at him. He’s been ready.

And then Julien is in him and grunting and Changmin feels so full, fuller than the lousy butt plug could have ever made him feel. He whimpers, because Julien is much bigger than anything could prepare him for, and Julien stills, rubbing his hands up and down Changmin’s sides and murmuring sweet nothings, voice sounding strained. "Fuck Changminnie."

Jiwon slides a hand into his hair and tilts Changmin’s head up; Changmin looks up at him, eyes swimming with unshed tears, and Jiwon leans down and kisses him gently.

“Open wide, Changmin.”

Changmin looks back down and opens his mouth, lets Jiwon feed him his cock as Julien waits for him to adjust. Jiwon’s cock is heavy and huge and wet with precum, and Changmin presses his tongue to the underside, precum filling his mouth and enjoying every bit of it, can't wait to make Jiwon come so he can swallow all of it. He swallows around him. Jiwon moans in pleasure, hands tightening slightly in Changmin's hair, and then thrusts in once carefully. Changmin can take it, and he does, making a hungry sound before urging him to slide himself in all the way.

Julien starts a slow rhythm, which forces Jiwon to start too. They are both careful at first, as if afraid of hurting him, but then Changmin whines low in his throat and Jiwon feels it around his cock and he loses control. He grips Changmin’s hair tightly and shoves himself into his mouth, and Julien thrusts into him hard from behind.

The room fills with the sound of their fucking, of Julien's balls slapping against Changmin's ass and Jiwon's against his face, of Changmin moaning, of lewd filthy things spilling from Jiwon's mouth and a steady stream of curses in three different languages from Julien's.

Changmin does his best to keep up, tries to suck Jiwon as best as he can to give the most pleasure, but Julien is hitting his sweet spot with every thrust and pleasure overtakes him till his eyes close and he can do nothing but whimper and moan around Jiwon's dick, dick throbbing.

Siliva spills down his chin, his hair is sweaty and in his eyes, and there's no use trying to flick it away because they're fucking him too hard for him to try to do anything. Sweat coats his body like a second skin, as if he had been bathing.

"Changmin-ah, Changmin-ah do you wanna come?" Jiwon grits out.

Changmin nods his head frantically; he doesn't _want_ to come, he _needs_ to come. His balls are drawn tight and his cock is aching painfully.

"Make us come then"-a moan, a gasp-" Changminnie, you can't come until we do."

Changmin redoubles his efforts; he clenches around Julien, causing the man to let out a strangled shout, and then a few thrusts later Julien loses his rhythm as he comes and his hips jerk into Changmin, releasing into the condom. He stays upright when he's done, pulling out of Changmin slowly, carefully, and then smoothing his hands up and down his thighs.

Jiwon still hasn't come yet, but Julien jerking into Changmin had forced him further on Jiwon's cock, and the man didn't seem too far off. He sucks harder, looking up at Jiwon through his sweaty hair, and a single look is all it takes before Jiwon is spilling into his mouth with a groan. Changmin swallows it all as Jiwon's hips thrust into his face, and he finds himself bringing his hands to Jiwon's waist, holding tightly as he sucks Jiwon dry, the bitter taste of him on his tongue doing things to his libido.

When Jiwon finally finishes, Changmin lets go of his cock with a pop and looks up, and he's only slightly horrified with tears spill from his eyes and he's sobbing, "Let me come now, please let me come now, I've been good haven't I?"

Jiwon pulls him up on his knees and kisses his eyes, murmuring "Yes, you've been so good, don't cry, baby."

He thinks he should be embarrassed but he's so relieved to be allowed to come that he doesn't care.

Behind him, Julien pulls his back up against his chest and reaches for his cock. The straps are off, and all Julien does is stroke once and Changmin comes so hard the pleasure is like the force of a hurricane and a tornado slamming against him, until everything is white and then everything is black.

***

When he comes to, the first thing he sees is that his ankles are resting on Jiwon's shoulders, and Jiwon is stroking his legs. His brows are furrowed in worry, but they clear as soon as Changmin blinks.

The second thing he notices is that his head in Julien's lap, who is now wearing boxers. Julien is stroking his hair and bending over painfully to press kisses to his forehead. When he sees Changmin awake the worry in his eyes doesn't go away. Changmin smiles up at him, and only then does Julien seem to relax.

"Are you okay, Changminnie?" Jiwon asks.

"Yeah. Did I pass out?"

"You did," Jiwon confirms, as if proud of himself, "from coming so hard."

Changmin narrows his eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure you're satan hyung."

Jiwon grins, happy to see Changmin really was feeling okay. "You're just saying that, admit that the cock ring just gave you the best orgasm of your life."

"Whatever."

Jiwon just continues smiling at him and sliding his hands up and down his leg.

"What did you guys do to me when I was out?" Changmin asks suspiciously, and he really isn't to be blamed. After all, he's currently in a somewhat awkward position, and the only one completely naked, Changmin now notices.

"Nothing you brat, I'm bringing the blood back to your empty head," Jiwon murmurs while kissing his calf.

He lets Changmin's legs down gently and then leans over to kiss him. "Was it good?"

"Yeah," Changmin sighs into his mouth, "it was very good."

"Good. Time for a shower now," he says, getting off the bed and lifting Changmin into his arms. Julien hands him over but stays on the bed.

"No I don't wanna take a shower," Changmin complains, clinging to his body and laying his head on his shoulders. "I wanna sleep for 24 hours."

"You made a mess of yourself."

"Whose fault is that?" Changmin lightly bites his shoulder. His mark from earlier is still there and turning a pretty purple color. Changmin feels proud of himself.

Jiwon laughs but continues towards Julien's bathroom. Julien is still sitting on the bed, watching them, and Changmin props his chin on Jiwon's shoulder and crooks his finger at him just as Jiwon enters the bathroom. "Julien hyung come save me," Changmin singsongs.

He hears Julien laugh,and then say “Yeah hold on, let me just change the sheets.” The sound of the bed shifting, and a few minutes later Julien walks into the bathroom, already slipping out of his boxers. Jiwon sticks Changmin into the shower and then strips out of his clothes and steps into the shower with him.

Changmin feels a bit dizzy and leans heavily against the tiled walls, tired. Julien sees and immediately comes to stand behind him, holding him to his chest. “You okay?”

“I’m tired. I wanna sleep.”

“In a bit,” Julien says, kissing his neck.

Jiwon turns the shower on and Changmin shrieks when the cold water hits his skin. Julien laughs and comes around to cover his body with his own as best as he can. The water warms quickly enough, and Changmin lets the water run over his body. His ass hurts, to say the least, as well his throat. They really didn’t hold back. But if they had Changmin would only have kept on complaining, so he supposes he shouldn’t be grumbling about it.

He closes his eyes and stands there as Jiwon massages shampoo into his hair and Julien soaps his body, pleased with the attention he is receiving and the careful way they treat his body.

“Hey Coach.”

“Mmm.”

“How are you gonna explain that bite to your wife?” Changmin mumbles.

Jiwon laughs. “Guess we just won’t have sex for a while.”

Changmin opens his eyes and grins. “Good.”

“Wow you’re a real brat.”

“So I’ve been told,” Changmin says, turning his head to the side to yawn. “Am I clean now? Can I sleep now?”

“Aww but Changminnie we wanted to go for another round. Maybe both of us at the same time,” Jiwon teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Changmin flies out of his hold and into Julien behind him, slightly panicked. “What, no, I don’t want that!”

They both seemed startled at his vehemence, and Julien quickly hugs him tight. “It’s okay he was just kidding, Changmin, of course we won’t.”

“Yeah, I was only teasing Changmin, we won’t do that,” Jiwon says soothingly.

Changmin lets out a shaky breath. “Okay that’s enough, let’s get out.”

Julien takes his hand and leads out him out of the shower, Jiwon exiting behind them. Julien towels him dry, from his hair all the way to his legs. He grabs the clean boxers and sweatpants Changmin had left at his apartment a few days ago.

Finally dressed and clean, he crawls into Julien’s huge bed, waiting for the other two men to join him.

“Mind wearing my boxers, hyung?” Julien says while opening drawers.

“Nah. I don’t think Changmin wants me naked and pressing against him.”

“Damn right I don’t,” Changmin mumbles from the bed.

Both older men laugh, and then Jiwon slips into the boxers Julien hands him and they both climb on to the bed. Changmin lies between, Julien on his left and Jiwon on his right. His eyes close without his permission, and his head sinks into the soft pillow beneath him.

“Sweet dreams, Changminnie,” Jiwon says, leaning over to kiss him.

“Good night,” Changmin mumbles, and then tucks his head into Julien’s neck and drops off as both men watch, Julien lightly kissing him.

When Changmin’s chest rises and falls steadily with each breath, lips parted slightly and lashes curling against flawless skin, Jiwon props himself on his elbow and looks at Julien.

“You’re in love with him,” he states, voice low.

“How did you figure that,” Julien says flatly, lips against Changmin’s temple.

Jiwon contemplates him. “Why did you agree to this then?”

Julien is silent for a moment. “I guess I wanted to know he cares for me?”

Changmin sniffles in his sleep and turns on his left side, pressing himself into Julien. Julien’s arms tighten around his waist.

“Well, he clearly prefers you. You don’t have anything to worry about. I’ll sleep in your guest bedroom and leave you two alone,” Jiwon says, turning to get off the bed.

Julien grabs his hand. “No hyung don’t go, sleep here.”

Jiwon gives him a look, then sighs and turns back to them, stretching himself out and cracking a few bones in the process.

“Good night, Julien,” he murmurs, eyes closing.

“Good night, hyung,” Julien answers softly. He watches the both of them for another moment, and then closes his own eyes and falls asleep.


End file.
